Omega Slash
Omega Slash known as Alpha Rush! in Japan, is a 3 1/2D fightning game with an anime art style, it is rated T by the ESRB. Roster Quint-A hulking mutant with red skin and various grenades and weapons attached to belts around his body. Special Attacks: 1.Throws a barrage of grenades at the opponent, Medium to Heavy attack power. 2. Quint pulls out a turret and fires at the opponent, Heavy attack power. Finale Attack: Quint backflips of the screen then rides back on a dieselpunk motorcycle and rams the opponent. Bagman- A man cursed by the Japanese god Raiden to be his slave so he could control the entire world, a man with greyish blue skin, and a bag over his head stuck on by a hangman's noose. Special Attacks: 1. Charges a orb of electricity and fires it, temporarily stuns, Medium attack power. 2. Summons a lighting bolt which hits the opponent and temporarily stuns, Medium to Heavy attack power. Finale Attack: Bagman summons Raiden, who proceeds to eat the opponent and spit him out covered with electrified saliva. Tommy Starr!- A ex MMA fighter who hates everybody and will stop at no cost to win, a tanned man with blonde dreadlocks, and blue MMA shorts. Special Attacks: 1. Puts the opponent in a headlock and then Slaps them, Medium attack power. 2. Uppercuts the opponent and performs a barrage of kicks, Medium to Heavy attack power. Finale attack: Kicks the opponent in the face and then, run the opponent over with a car. Raptoman- A hobo wearing a dinosaur costume. Special attacks: 1. Hits the opponent with a wine bottle, random attack damage. 2. Scratches the opponent with fake claws, random attack damage. Finale Attack: Slaps the opponent multiple times, and when they fall over, tap dances on them. Dr. Victor Hyperion Xaddock- the main antagonist,has white hair, wears a black trenchcoat, has goggles, and cybernetic attachments. Special Attacks: 1. Xaddock constructs multiple lazers and fires them at the opponent, Heavy attack power. 2. Xaddock teleports the opponent into the sky and waits for them to fall, Heavy attack power. Finale Attack: Xaddock jumps onto a floating platform and watches as the opponent is swarmed by robots. Xaddock (Katana Form)- Xaddock has an alternate form that is faster paced and somewhat stronger, looks the same but now has a katana. Special Attack: 1. Xaddock slashes the opponent with his katana the fires lasers at them, Heavy attack power. 2. Xaddock activates multiple turrets which fire at the opponent, Heavy attack power. Finale Attack: Xaddock stabs the opponent and then teleports them into a minefield, where they are blown up. Campaign Xaddock has wronged each and every one involved in the Omega Slash Tournament. so you must fight each competitor and win the tournament and defeat Xaddock! Motives: Quint was turn into a giant mutant by Xaddock and wants revengeance. Bagman sees Xaddock as a threat to the great lord Raiden. Tommy Starr thinks defeating Xaddock will make him famous again. Raptoman was splattered by Xaddock when Xaddock drove over a puddle. Xaddock was replaced by fake Xaddock and wants revenge.